1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes a rotatable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device generally performs a specific function according to an equipped program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, as well as a home appliance. Such an electronic device outputs information stored therein as sound or an image.
As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and as super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, entertainment, multimedia, communication and security for mobile banking, schedule management, and e-wallet functions are now integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
Recently, wearable electronic devices have been proposed that are capable of being mounted on a human body to be used and are embodied in such devices as eyeglasses or a watch.
Such electronic devices are provided with various types of wheel dial-like member (hereinafter, a “wheel dial”). However, the conventional art is very limited as to the use of such wheel dials, which is an inconvenience to the user. As such, there is a need in the art for increased versatility of an electronic device that includes a rotatable structure.